Heretofore, vehicle chassis have generally included a floor stacked on top of a frame, with vertically oriented elastomeric bushings therebetween. The following patents are examples of such arrangements: Utz et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,170; Parker U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,947; Kishline U.S. Pat. No. 2,384,096; Schaldenbrand U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,339; and Schilberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,031.
In Olley et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,232, both vertically oriented and inverted U-shaped resilient spaced apart pads are used, and the floor panel is supported above the side rail by shelf type brackets secured by tie bolts positioned just above the channel side rails.
Sherman U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,964,331 and 3,003,811 have as an object thereof the providing of a low silhouette. U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,811 discloses both conventional vertically extending mounting means and horizontally extending tubular body mounts, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,331 discloses a floor at the height of the bottom of the frame side bars, with inverted U-shaped body side sills adapted to mount over the side bars.
Uno et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,346 discloses vibration insulators including various arrangements of recessed elastomeric bodies interposed between outer and inner tubular members.
Peck et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,762 discloses a self-lubricating joint including end ferrules abutting the oppositely disposed ends of a resilient sleeve member having grooves formed therein, subjecting the sleeve member to an axial compression force to effect an end seal of the bushing structure.